Inside I'm lonely
by Skovko
Summary: Party after party Melissa gets drunk and hooks up with random guys. She's lonely and tells herself these guys want her when she's with them. One day Roman Reigns enters a party she's at. She tries to get him but he turns out to be different from the other guys.
1. Getting drunk

It was just another day and another party. Nothing new to it, nothing special at all. Melissa was in John's apartment along with many other of their friends. She was drinking vodka with sprite. It didn't actually matter what she was drinking. She was always drinking at these parties. Most evenings ended up the same way. She would hook up with one of the guys, give him whatever he wanted and then go home. It wasn't about the sex. She was lonely. It was about feeling wanted by someone, anyone at all, those few moments she was with someone. They never cared about her and frankly she didn't care about them either. They would get what they want - sex or a blowjob - and she would go home unfulfilled, often crying herself to sleep. She was putting herself through this bad circle night after night - getting drunk, getting laid, going home. She had no one else to blame but herself but she couldn't stop herself as soon as the alcohol hit her blood and she couldn't stop herself from drinking because otherwise she would just start crying and everyone would see the scared little girl that she was inside. She didn't want that to happen. No one could know the truth.

She was already half drunk when a tall guy walked in. He had long dark hair and he was muscular. She had always had a thing for guys with long hair so she took a good look at him. He was a handsome man. She poked her friend Charlotte in the side with her elbow.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked.

Charlotte looked at him.

"Oh, that's Roman. He's Jimmy's cousin." She answered.

Jimmy was another one of the guys at the party. Roman hung up his coat and went to sit on the couch next to her. To be fair, it was the only available seat but she was secretly happy that he sat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Roman," he said to the girls.  
"I'm Melissa and this here is Charlotte," she said.  
"Nice to meet you," he said and opened a bottle of whiskey.

Jimmy dragged a chair over to the side of the couch and Roman turned his head away from the girls so he could talk with his cousin. Melissa felt a bit annoyed by this. She already knew she wanted this handsome man and Jimmy was only ruining it for her. What if he had already told Roman how she usually slept around? Maybe he already knew and found her disgusting. She emptied her drink fast and poured a new one. Down went several drinks and she was getting drunk fast. She didn't notice that Roman was starting to look at her.

"You're a heavy drinker," he suddenly said.  
"Yeah. Well, we only have the fun we create ourselves, right?" She said slurred.  
"Maybe you should slow down?" He asked.  
"Why? Isn't this a party?" She asked back.  
"Yes, but..." He started but then just shook his head by the sight of her downing another drink.

She put her hand on his thigh.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" She asked, trying to sound sexy, not knowing how stupid she really sounded when she was that drunk.

He moved her hand and gently patted it.

"I'm sure you're a sweet girl but I don't take advantage of drunk girls," he answered.  
"Man, you're boring. What a shame that such good looks hide such a boring man," she said annoyed.

She went to stand up. If he didn't wanna be with her, she would find someone else. She tried to walk past him when she felt the alcohol rush right to her brain. She felt herself go down and everything went black.


	2. Waking up

"Oh fuck..." Melissa touched her forehead with her hand.

She was hungover. She opened her eyes and looked up in the ceiling.

 _"This isn't my home,"_ she thought.

She turned her head to the left and looked in the room. She recognized it. It was John's bedroom.

"Good, you're awake," she heard a male voice say to her other side.

A bit afraid to see who she might find next to her, she slowly turned her head to her right. Roman way laying on his left side looking at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.  
"A little past 7," he answered.

She looked at him.

"You're dressed," she said, then looked down at herself. "And so am I."  
"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" Roman asked and raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm not used to waking up next to a man without being naked," she answered.

She could have bit her tongue. The words had just come out. She didn't mean to say that. He didn't need to know.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

She felt ashamed. No matter how drunk she became, she could always remember everything. It was a curse. She really wanted to forget most of the men she slept with. She wanted to forget their touches, their smells, their demanding hands, their erections.

"I made a fool out of myself, didn't I?" She asked while looking at him with regret in her eyes.  
"You did but I don't care. You were really drunk," he answered.  
"However, I have no clue how I got in here. The last thing I remember is getting up from the couch," she said.  
"You passed out. You landed right in my lap. I tried waking you up but you were gone. I carried you in here," he said.  
"That was sweet of you. Thanks. But why did you stay in here with me?" She asked.  
"Well, some of the guys were sketchy. I heard two of them talking about going in here and getting it on with you. I'm not sure if they were just joking but I didn't wanna take the chance so I went in here and laid next to you all night so that no one would take advantage of you," he answered.

That was new. She had never met a guy who was such a gentleman. Most of the guys she knew would have jumped her bones while she was passed out without any care in the world.

"Thank you," she whispered, then turned her head to look at the ceiling again so he couldn't see the tears filling her eyes.

She didn't wanna cry in front of him.

"Do you wanna go get some breakfast or just some coffee to make you feel better?" He asked.  
"That sounds nice," she answered.  
"I don't know this town very well. I'm just visiting my cousin. Do you know any place that is open this early?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I know a place," she answered.

They got up and left the bedroom. In the livingroom several people were sleeping. They quietly put on their shoes and jackets and left the apartment.


	3. Coffee and a shower

They sat down at a table in the end. It was her usual table. She had no idea how many mornings she had been in there after leaving some random guy's place. She wasn't about to tell him. He didn't need to know.

They had both ordered coffee. He had ordered scramble eggs as well. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted a cup of coffee to wake her up. They weren't talking while he was eating. She just looked at him whenever he didn't notice.

He finally finished his meal and put down his fork.

"It's a nice, quiet place," he said.  
"Yeah, normally not many people here this early. That's what I like about it," she said.  
"You come here often?" He asked.  
"Once in a while," she answered, not ready to go into details about her messed up life.

She finished her coffee.

"This has been really nice and all but I really wanna go home and grab a shower," she said.  
"I understand. Can you please walk me back to John's place? Jimmy's still there and I need to get him home," he said.  
"Sure. I'm passing his place on my way home anyway," she said.  
"So we just walked here although it wasn't on your way home?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah, what can I say? They make good coffee," she said jokingly.

They left the place together and walked back to John's place while smalltalking about random things.

"So, here we are," she said.  
"Thanks for walking me back here," he said.  
"Thanks for taking care of me last night and spending your morning with me," she said.

He suddenly leaned in to hug her. She froze. She wasn't used to any warm affections from men without them wanting something from her but this guy really just wanted to give her a hug for no particular reason. He put his arms around her and she let him. She put her hands on his sides, afraid to put them around him all the way although she wanted to.

"I hope I see you again sometime," he said and then he went inside.  
"Yeah, me too," she mumbled to herself after he was gone, then she went home.

She reached her home. She got out of her clothes and took a shower. It felt nice and it woke her up completely. After the shower she made coffee and ate some chips. The hangover finally left her body completely and she felt alright. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a group text from Jimmy to them all.

 _"Hello guys. My cousin really liked meeting you all yesterday and he has asked if we can continue the party tonight at my place."_

She smiled and texted back.

 _"I'll be there."_


	4. I feel like a monster

She looked through her clothes. She was determined to be as sexy as possible for Roman. She wanted him and she was gonna make him look at her all night if she could. She took out her schoolgirl miniskirt. It was black and grey checkered. She put on a white shirt and made sure to unbutton the first three buttons so a hint of her black bra was showing. She put her hair in two high pigtails. She put on a pair of white knee socks and her black high heeled lolita shoes. She looked in the mirror.

 _"Perfect,"_ she thought.

She knew that this schoolgirl outfit always turned a lot of heads and made many guys drool. She just hoped it would get Roman's attention as well.

Only a few was there when she arrived. She looked around but couldn't see Roman anywhere.

"Where's your cousin?" She asked Jimmy as casual as she could.  
"Oh, he's just in the bedroom on the phone with his mother," Jimmy answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was there and he would soon be out.

She went to put her bag on the window shelf. It was dark outside so she could see everyone's reflections in the window. She saw the bedroom door open and Roman step out. He looked right in her direction. Instead of putting the bag on the window shelf, she chose to bend over and put it on the floor. She knew he would get a good view when the miniskirt went up. She had been wearing this skirt so many times so she knew exactly how far to bend to make the skirt stop right before her thong was showing.

She took her time standing like that while pulling out a beer from her bag. She got back up and turned around and he was right there in front of her.

"Wow. You look... Wow," he said, clearly lost for words.  
"Thanks," she said and gave him a cheeky smile.

He leaned in a hugged her. She kept her beer in front of her so it hit his stomach while putting her free hand on his side. She was still not comfortable with hugging someone just for the hug's sake so she felt really awkward.

"Let's sit down," he said and started walking towards the couch.

She followed him and they sat down next to each other.

He was easy to talk to and she enjoyed herself. As the hours went along, more and more people turned up. The party was ongoing, people were having fun and drinking. She was drinking too but not as heavy as last night. She wanted to stay as clearheaded as possible for him. He was drinking too. None of them were sober and the alcohol made them laugh a lot, say stupid things and in general just goof around.

"You seem like a complicated girl. In a good way, I mean, but still complicated," he said.  
"You have no idea," she said and winked at him.  
"Tell me something about yourself. Something real," he said.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Something crazy," he answered.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll sing it to you," she said.  
"Sing it?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'll put on a song and sing along to it. The lyrics are a lot like me," she answered.

She got up from the couch and went to put on the song "Blood" by In This Moment.

"Just play along," she giggled while dropping down on the couch next to him again.

 _I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me_  
 _I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_  
 _I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me_  
 _I hate you for never taking control of me_  
 _I hate you for always saving me from myself_  
 _I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_  
 _I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge_  
 _I hate you for every kind word you ever said_

He couldn't help but laugh through her singing. He found the lyrics hilarious. She quickly went to sit on the knees turning her body to face him directly.

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump mud through my veins_  
 _Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
 _I'm not that easy_  
 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump mud through my veins_  
 _I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
 _I want it filthy_

She quickly swung herself on top of him, her knees on each side of his hips, looking directly into his eyes.

 _I love you for everything you ever took from me_  
 _I love the way you dominate and you violate me_  
 _I love you for every time you gave up on me_  
 _I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_  
 _I love you for never believing in what I say_  
 _I love you for never once giving me my way_  
 _I love you for never delivering me from pain_  
 _I love you for always driving me insane_

She had his full attention.

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump mud through my veins_  
 _Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
 _I'm not that easy_  
 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump mud through my veins_  
 _I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
 _I want it filthy_

She leaned in and bit his underlip. He let out a small groan. She let go of his lip and smiled.

"So what I got from this is that you want to be dominated and violated by a man," he said and laughed.  
"Of course that's what you got out of it," she said.

She pushed herself off him again.

"I need some fresh air," she said and walked outside.

She had only been outside for 10 seconds when he came out too.

"Did I say something wrong in there?" He asked.  
"No, I just needed some air," she answered and started walking towards the parking lot.

He walked with her. She walked all the way down to the darkest end. Only one car was there. It was cold outside and she was starting to shiver.

"That's my car. I got a jacket in there you can borrow so you don't freeze," he said and went to unlock the door.

She went to sit on the hood of the car facing the fence it was parked in front of. She heard the car door shut and seconds after he put a jacket around her shoulders. He went to stand between her and the fence.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"I just thought..." She began but stopped herself.  
"Thought what?" He asked.  
"I just thought that you liked me, that you wanted me," she said and looked down ashamed.

He stepped close to her and lifted up her chin.

"I do like you and I do want you but I'm not one of those people that need an entire room to see that I get it on with a girl," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue seperating her lips. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, demanding more. She couldn't stop herself. Her mind was messed up when it came to men and she did as she always did, thinking he would want the same as everyone else. She pushed him back against the fence, got off the hood and started opening his belt fast. His hands went for hers, stopping her.

"Wow wow wow, stop. Not like that, not here," he said.  
"But I thought you wanted me," she said confused.  
"What did you expect? That I throw you down on the hood of my car, give it to you fast and go inside again?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice.  
"Yeah, that was kind of the plan," she answered.

He fixed his belt.

"Look, you're a very sweet girl but I don't wanna do it like that. I don't know what weird guys you have known before me but I'm not like that," he said, his voice had calmed down again.  
"Oh, forget it," she said in an angry tone.

She pushed him away, threw his jacket at him and ran inside. She was angry and ashamed and she felt rejected.

When he finally entered the apartment again, she was on the floor with a beer in her hand along with Alison. They were headbanging and jumping around. She sang along with the choros, hoping he would understand that was exactly how she felt.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

She felt a hand grab her hair and pull her head back. She saw Jimmy's face as he leaned in and forced his tongue down her throat. Normally she would have let him, especially when she had been rejected so the other guy would get jealous but this time it was different. She pushed Jimmy forcefully away from her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed.

He lost his balance and tumbled a few steps backwards so he hit the wall. It infuriated him. He pushed himself off the wall.

"What the fuck, you little cunt? I'm suddenly not good enough for you anymore?" He screamed back at her.

Roman was quickly at his cousin's side holding him back.

"Calm down," he said.

Jimmy saw the looks being exchanged between Melissa and Roman.

"What? Him? He's the flavour of the week, huh?" Jimmy blurted out.

She just looked down, feeling exposed. Jimmy faced Roman.

"No Roman, don't go there. She's the local slut. Every guy in this room has been with her at least twice. I don't even know how many times I've fucked her. We all know she's good and easy. You shouldn't get yourself mixed up in that," he said.  
"Fuck you!" She shouted and slapped him hard.

This only made him more angry and he tried to launch at her but Roman grabbed his shoulders and threw him back against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare hit a woman," he hissed at his cousin.

She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment.


	5. Text messages

It was around noon the next day when her phone buzzed. It was an unknown number.

 _"Are you alright?"_ The text said.  
 _"Who is this?"_ She texted back.  
 _"It's Roman,"_ the answer came quickly.

She swallowed and debated in her head for a few seconds whether or not to answer him. In the end she had already replied once so he knew she had seen his text and it would seem rather childlish to start ignoring him now.

 _"How did you get my number?"_ She asked.  
 _"I went through Jimmy's phone while he was in the shower. I'm sorry. I normally don't do that but I needed to check up on you,"_ he answered.  
 _"I'm fine,"_ she replied.  
 _"Can we meet?"_ He asked.  
 _"Why?"_ She asked back.  
 _"I need to talk to you and I don't wanna do it over text messages,"_ he replied.  
 _"Fine. Where and when?"_ She asked.  
 _"That café from yesterday morning in 30 minutes. Does that work for you?"_ He replied.  
 _"Yes, that's fine. See you soon,"_ she replied.

She put her phone on the table.

 _"Better get dressed then,"_ she thought.

She had been in her underwear all day since she hadn't been planning on going outside.

She went into her bedroom and took out a pair of black jeans and a dark green top that matched her dark green eyes. She wasn't about to dress all sexy as the night before. She still felt rejected and that made her feel stupid. She brushed her hair and let it hang loose. She put on her brown cowboyboots and her black jacket and then she headed for the café.


	6. Opening up

He was already there when she arrived. A pot of coffee and two cups were already on the table. He went to stand up as she approaced him.

"Hi," he said and put his arms around her to hug her.  
"Hi," she said but she didn't hug him back.

She just let her arms hang down her side awkwardly. They sat down.

"I took liberty to order a pot of coffee for us," he said, trying to break the ice.  
"Thanks," she said quietly while he poured the coffee.

"So how are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I already told you that," she answered.  
"No," he said while reaching over and grabbed her hand.

She looked up and met his concerning eyes.

"How are you really?" He asked.  
"How do you think I am after last night? Your cousin threw me under the bus," she answered angrily.  
"He shouldn't have done that," he said.

She sighed.

"It's not like what he said is a lie. I am a slut," she said, feeling ashamed.

She pulled her hand away from his and bowed her head so her hair went in front of her face.

"I don't care," he said.  
"Yeah right," she said.  
"Hey, look at me," he said and reached over to pull her hair back behind her ear.

She hesitated a couple of seconds and then looked up. He reached over and grabbed her hand again.

"I don't care. For crying out loud, it's the year 2016. Women should be allowed to sleep with whoever they want just like us men. I honestly don't care about who you've slept with. I care about you," he said, never breaking eye contact with her once.

She saw nothing but kindness in his eyes and she decided to open up to him.

"I don't even like the men I'm with. I don't even wanna be with them," she said quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. She took a deep breath.

"It's just..." She started.

It was hard to get the words over her lips. He was still holding her hand, not saying anything, just waiting for her to tell him whatever was weighing heavy on her mind.

"I just feel so lonely. I don't know any of the people I party with night after night. They mean nothing to me. I go there and pretend to be this partygirl just so I won't feel lonely. I drink to keep all the dark thoughts at bay, and when I'm drunk I hook up with some random guy. I give him whatever he wants just to feel like someone actually cares about me for a few minutes but deep inside I'm still so fucking lonely," she said fast.

Her tears started flowing and she bowed her head again. He stood up and went over to sit next to her.

"Come here," he said and pulled her close.

He put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. After a little while she stopped crying. She looked up at him, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Come on, let's go," he said and stood up.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"We start with a walk. No hooking up or anything. Just you and me having a good time getting to know each other," he answered and reached his hand towards her.

She gave him a little smile, took his hand, got up from the chair and left the café with him.


	7. Meeting up

They were walking around hand in hand for a little while, talking about anything that crossed their minds. He was a sweet guy and she felt good. When she saw some girls turn their heads to get an extra look at him, after all he was very handsome, she couldn't help but feel proud that she was the one holding his hand. They ended up downtown and walked around while looking at the shops.

"Do you like ice cream?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered and gave him a big smile.

He dragged her to the ice cream shop.

"What flavour?" He asked.  
"Uh... Can I have two? Banana and coffee," she answered.  
"I love when a girl isn't afraid to eat unhealthy in front of a guy," he said and went to buy ice cream for them both.

They found a bench and sat down with their ice creams. All in all it had been a great afternoon so far and she was happy that she had gone to see him. They finished their ice creams in silence.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

He took her hand again. This time she was the one leading him since he had no idea where she lived. They finally got there and stopped in front of her door.

"You're a funny girl," he said.  
"Is that good or bad?" She asked.  
"Good," he answered and laughed. "I noticed yesterday that you like to talk in songs."  
"Yes, it just seems easier to put on a song that expresses how you feel," she said.

He suddenly burst out singing.

 _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_  
 _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

She started laughing. He stopped singing. He put his hands on her hips, pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, afraid that he might disappear if she let go of him. He pulled his face a bit away from her and smiled at her.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said.

She smiled back at him.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.  
"You have no idea how bad I wanna say yes but I'm not sure if it's a good idea," he answered.

She stopped smiling and hung her head a bit.

"I understand," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The bad thoughts came back in an instant. Why would he want her? After all, she had slept with his cousin and everyone else he had met since he got here. He lifted up her chin.

"Hey, it's not like that," he said.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"I can see in your face what you're thinking. It's not like that. I wanna do this right and I'm afraid that if I go in with you that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself," he said.  
"So don't," she said.  
"I don't want you to go back into your bad habits. I am not some random guy wanting to get laid. I want you, all of you, and I want you to feel safe around me," he said and kissed her again.

She kissed him back and then pulled back a bit.

"I do feel safe around you. I've never felt like this before. I don't want to let you go," she said.

She could see in his eyes that he was debating in his mind what to do.

"Ah, fuck this," he said and squeezed her tight while kissing her.

She found the keys in her pocket and unlocked the door. She went inside and he followed her.


	8. The first time

She had hardly closed the door behind them before he was over her. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her passionately. He kissed her down the neck, then suddenly stopped and moved away from her.

"For fuck's sake, this is what I meant. I can't keep my hands off you," he said apologizing.

She let out a small laugh.

"It's okay," she said.

She took off her jacket and boots and he followed her lead and did the same. They went into the livingroom. Both of them looked at the couch. Neither of them wanted to be the first to sit down. They both knew they were thinking the same.

"It's really okay. I'm okay," she said.  
"I know. I just..." He started.  
"I know but don't worry about me," she said.

The air felt heavy and it was kind of awkward.

"Okay, let's just forget it. I'll go put on some coffee," she said and turned her back against him.

She didn't make it to the kitchen. She only took a few steps when she felt his hand on her arm. He spun her around and kissed her. It felt like he was swallowing her entire soul. He pushed her backwards up against the wall and pushed his body up against her. She could feel his erection. To her own surprise it turned her on. There was nothing disgusting about him or the situation. She wanted him. He started kissing her down the neck. She leaned her head against the wall and moaned. She reached out for his belt, not aggresive like the other evening, but he still grabbed her hand and moved it. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want this to be like any other experience you had. I want you to enjoy this. Let me take the lead. You just enjoy the ride," he said.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Which way to the bedroom?" He asked.  
"That way, around the corner," she said and pointed.

He carried her in there and laid her down on the bed and stayed between her legs. He kissed her down her neck. He pulled off her top and bra. He kissed her breasts and let his tongue play with her nipples. She enjoyed it. He kissed her down her stomach until he reached the edge of her jeans. He looked her in the eyes as if he was making sure she was still okay with it. She bit her lower lip and sent him a smile. He smiled back as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He stood up and gently pulled the jeans and the panties off her in one go. She was lying on the bed completely naked. She felt a bit exposed but she was okay. He pulled his own shirt off. He leaned over her and kissed her and then moved down between her legs again.

"Oh god!" She blurted out the second his tongue connected with her clit.

It felt so good. He started out gentle, licking her softly. She put her hands above her head and grabbed the bars on the headboard. He felt her eagerness for him and started licking faster and harder. Her moaning increased. He slid two fingers in her pussy and moved them in and out while still licking her.

"Oh god, it's so good," she said between her moans.

She held on to the headboard so tight that her knuckles turned white, tilted her head backwards and pushed her lower body upwards as she came. He held her tight with his free hand but never moved his other hand or tongue from her body while she came. He wanted her to have it all. He wanted to make her feel fantastic.

After her orgasm he stood up again. He pulled down his own pants and boxers and revealed himself to her. She enjoyed the sight of him. He was beautiful. His dick was hard and ready to go. She started reaching out for it but stopped herself. She looked at him.

"That's right, no touching for you the first time," he laughed.

He placed himself between her legs again. He started kissing her again. She could feel his dick close to her entrance and she just wanted him to enter. She tried pushing herself towards it.

"Easy girl, I'm not going anywhere" he said between his kisses.  
"But I want you," she whispered while pulling her fingers through his hair.  
"You already have me," he said, and with those words he pushed himself into her.

A shiver went through her body and her nails went into his back. He was a big guy and she could feel his entire size inside her. It felt so good. He started moving in and out, filling her up completely each time he pushed forward and she enjoyed every second of it. As her moaning increased, he started moving faster.

"Holy shit, it's so good," she whispered.

He smiled at her words. He loved seeing how he pleasured her.

"You wanna cum for me again?" He asked.

She nodded. He increased his pace and put his hand between their bodies so he could play with her clit. He moved his fingers from side to side while fucking her fast. She closed her eyes. Her nails scratched down his back as she screamed out her orgasm. When she opened her eyes again, he was smiling satisfyingly. He kept fucking her until he was ready to cum too. He slammed into her one last time as he came.

He laid in bed next to her. She was laying on his left shoulder with his left arm behind her and his right arm over her while caressing her back. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah. I had no idea sex could be like that," she answered.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Like... That good. So unselfish and so amazing," she answered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"You better get used to that," he said teasingly.

She let her fingers slide down his stomach, stopping before she reached his dick.

"But next time I get to touch you too," she said.  
"Deal," he said.

She slid her hand further down and grabbed his dick.

"And I want next time to be now," she said.  
"You're gonna drive me insane," he said jokingly and pulled his hand down her back to grab her ass.


	9. Tulips and a song

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. He had left her last night. He had to go to a family thing early this morning with his cousin Jimmy so he couldn't stay the night. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over her head before going to answer the door. Outside a flower delivery guy was waiting with a big bouquet of tulips in all kinds of colours.

"I have a delivery for a Melissa," he said.  
"That's me," she said and smiled widely as he handed her the bouquet.

She went to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. She found the card and read it.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

 _Roman_

She smiled. He knew she liked to speak in songs so he had done that. She already loved this song and had always felt the lyrics go straight to her heart. There was nowhere he could have known that this would make her so happy. She went to find her phone to text him.

 _"Thanks for the flowers and the song. They are beautiful. You have no idea how much I'm smiling right now,"_ she wrote.  
 _"You're welcome. Nothing's too good for my girl. I miss you,"_ he wrote back.

She couldn't help but smile even more over the fact that he called her "his girl". That's exactly what she wanted to be.

 _"I miss you too,"_ she texted back.

At the same time another text rolled in from John. It was a group text for them all.

 _"Party at my place tonight."_

She texted Roman again.

 _"Did jimmy just get the group text from John?"_  
 _"Yeah. We get back late but we'll definately come by then. Well, I will at least. Jimmy or no Jimmy, I'm coming for you later,"_ he answered.  
 _"I can't wait,"_ she wrote, then wrote another text for John. _"I'll be there."_


	10. Being raped

She had put on a long black dress. It was a bit low cut but that was all. Her hair was braided. She had no intention of trying to look sexy for any guy this evening. She only wanted to be with Roman. She was his girl.

She showed up a bit late. The party was already going strong.

"Heeeey, you came," Charlotte shouted through the livingroom while making her way over to hug her.

She grabbed Melissa's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I got champagne with me today and I waited for you to arrive so we could share it," Charlotte said and opened the fridge to take out a bottle of champagne.  
"Cool," Melissa said and located two glasses in a cabinet.

Charlotte poured the champagne.

"So, what's up with you these days? Are things alright after the other evening?" Charlotte asked.  
"They are more than alright. I'm actually with Roman now. Well, not together together... yet... but we hooked up last night and this morning he called me his girl," Melissa answered.  
"Uh, so he's the one these days," Charlotte said jokingly.  
"It's different this time. I really like him. I don't just wanna use him and throw him away. I wanna be with him," Melissa said.

Charlotte looked at her seriously.

"Wow, I can see you mean it. That's really good. I'm happy for you," Charlotte said.

The girls kept talking and emptied the bottle. Charlotte opened the fridge and took out another bottle.

Melissa was getting drunk and she felt the champagne wanting to get out again.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet," she said to Charlotte, grabbed her purse and went to pee.

While being in the bathroom, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Roman.

 _"On our way home... finally. Should be there in an hour if traffic is kind to us all the way,"_ he wrote.  
 _"Can't wait,"_ she replied.  
 _"Me neither. I'm gonna treat you so good and this time I'm staying the night,"_ he wrote.

It wasn't a question. It was more like an order but she didn't mind. She wanted him to be with her all night.

 _"That sounds really good. I bet we won't be getting much sleep though,"_ she wrote.  
 _"I know we won't. That's a promise,"_ he wrote back.

She couldn't help but smile. She finished her business in the bathroom and went outside. John was waiting outside the bathroom door.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was a line. I'm sorry," she said.  
"No no, I was actually waiting for you," he said.  
"Why?" She answered.  
"I wanna show you something. Come along," he said, grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom.

He closed the door and locked it. He moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked and pushed his hands off her.  
"Aw, don't be like that. You and I usually know how to have a good time together," he said and tried grabbing her again.

She moved backwards.

"Stop it, John. I don't want to," she said angrily.  
"You always want to," he said.  
"No, not anymore. I'm with Roman now," she said, hoping he would understand she wasn't available anymore.  
"He's not even here. He won't find out," he said and pushed her up against the wall.

He tried to lean in and kiss her. She got angry and kneed him right in the groin. He let out a sound of pain. She pushed him away and tried to walk pass him. He grabbed her arm, swung her around and slapped her hard across the face.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

The slap took her by surprise and she stumbled. He threw her on the bed so she landed on her stomach. He placed his knee in her back to keep her down. He pulled angrily at her long dress and she heard it rip.

"Please, John, stop," she cried but he didn't care.

She felt her panties being ripped off her body. She kept crying and begging. He removed his knee but she didn't get a chance to get up before he forced her legs apart and placed himself between them. She tried to push backwards with her hands but he was faster and stronger and forced her back down on the bed. She felt a sharp pain as he forced his dick inside her. It was at that time she gave up and just laid still. She kept crying but she stopped begging and fighting. He kept slamming into her, ripping her soul apart. She heard him groan as he finished and then leaned in.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it? You'll always be my favourite slut," he said quietly in her ear.

He stood up, closed his pants and left the room. As soon as she heard the door close behind him, she got up. She saw her dress was ripped in the side up to her thigh but she didn't care about the dress. She had just been raped and her entire being was screaming in pain inside her. She found her purse on the floor that she had dropped when he pushed her against the wall. She grabbed it and left the room. No one noticed her leave the party. She just walked straight out of the bedroom to the front door and home.


	11. The truth

She was curling up in fetal position on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. How did this happen? Was she really worth nothing more than being a sex toy to these guys?

Her phone buzzed. She looked at it. It was a text from Roman.

 _"I'm here. I can't see you anywhere. Where are you?"_ He asked.

She threw her phone on the floor. There was no way she was going to answer him. What could she possible say? She heard it buzz again shortly after. No doubt it was probably him again. She couldn't deal with him right now. Shortly after the phone began ringing.

"Shut up!" She screamed and threw her pillow at it on the floor.

Not that it had any effect at all but she felt helpless and had no idea what to do. Finally the sounds of the phone died out after three missed calls.

Around 15 minutes passed when she heard the doorbell. She had no idea who it was and she didn't care. She wasn't about to open the door for anyone. The world could go to hell right at that moment.

She didn't hear the door open. In her confused and scared state of mind, she had forgotten to lock the door behind her when she got home. She had just went straight to bed and curled up in it. She didn't hear the boots walk through the house and into her bedroom. She didn't notice anyone until she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She got scared, screamed, jumped out of bed and curled down in a corner of the room.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried.  
"Relax, it's me, Roman," she heard his voice.  
"Roman?" She asked and looked up at him.

He went to her and put his arms around her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.

She couldn't speak. She was just sobbing into his shirt.

"It... It doesn't matter," she finally managed to say.  
"Of course it matters. Something has made you sad and I want to know what it is," he said.

She pushed him away and got to her feet fast.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted.

He looked at her ripped dress and then at her face that was all wet of tears.

"Don't shut me out like that. Does it have something to do with John?" He asked.

She cringed by the sound of his name.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.  
"Because he's at his party telling everyone how you and him just hooked up in his bedroom," he answered.

There was no accusing tone in his voice but she still she shouted at him.

"And you believed him?"  
"If I believed him, I wouldn't have come here. I came hear to hear your side of the story. I find you all messed up like this so I don't know what to believe. What happened?" He tried asking again.

She was beyond angry. She was furious. She stopped listening to what he was saying.

"Hooked up? He said that we hooked up? Motherfucker!" She screamed and stormed out of the house.

He was right there behind her.

"Seriously, please stop and tell me what's wrong," he tried reasoning with her but she was blind of rage.

She was spitting out all the curse words she could think of: motherfucker, asshole, dickhead.

They reached John's apartment. She slammed open the frontdoor and stormed in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at this angry woman. She went to John and pushed him hard in front of everyone.

"We hooked up? Is that what you're telling everyone? You raped me!" She screamed.

Everyone was completely silent, not sure how to process this accusation that just threw through the air.

"If that's what you need to tell Roman to protect yourself," John just casually said.

She slapped him.

"You hit me, you forced me down on your bed, you ripped my dress and you fucking raped me! What a pathetic excuse of a man you are!" She screamed.

John leaned in and spoke in a cold tone.

"No one here will ever believe you. Everyone knows what a slut you are."

"I believe her," Roman's voice suddenly sounded through the room.

She turned around and faced him. She saw pure anger in his eyes as he was moving towards John. John looked scared. Roman was a big guy. His fist connected with John's jaw and John went straight to the floor.

"You wanna hurt my girl, huh?" Roman yelled while his fist went down again. "Not so tough now, are you?"

He continued yelling while his fist went down a third time and then he stood up.

"If I ever hear about you laying your hands on any woman again, I'll come back here," he said in a threatening voice.  
"I won't. I'm sorry, Melissa," John cried from the floor.

People slowly started leaving the party. They all realized that John had actually raped her earlier that evening and no one wanted to be near him.

Roman went to Melissa and took her hand.

"I'll always be here for you," he said.

She just nodded. She couldn't find the right words to say. She had never had a man fighting for her honour before.

They walked home hand in hand in silence. It wasn't until they came home that she broke down again. She sat on the floor in the hallway crying. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. She started telling what had happened earlier that evening. He listened, stroked her hair and held her close.


	12. The smell of coffee

She woke up the next day to the smell of coffee. It had been a long night. They had talked and cuddled but that was all. He had respected her fears of being touched that night but he had been there for her all through the night. She had ended up falling asleep in his arms, feeling safe.

She followed the scent to the kitchen where he was. He was making pancakes and the coffee was freshly brewed.

"Good morning," she said.

He turned around.

"Aaaw, you're up. I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said.  
"I'm still surprised. This is very sweet of you," she said.  
"Sit down," he said and served her pancakes and coffee.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked concerned.  
"Better than yesterday. Of course it will take time for me to process what happened and I hope you can be patient with me," she answered.  
"I can. I got all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere," he said and reached over to grab her hand.

She smiled at him. How could she have been so lucky to find this perfect man?

"However, we do need to talk about something," he said in a serious tone.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"As you know I'm only in town to visit my cousin and I'll be leaving in two days. I would like to stay here for those remaining days if it's alright with you," he asked.  
"Of course," she said.

She tried to smile but it was hard considering he had just said he'd only be there for two more days.

"I know this is fast and it's gonna sound crazy but I've never been so sure about anything before. I'd like for you to come with me when I leave," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"To my home, my town. I want you to come with me and live with me," he answered.  
"I'd like that very much," she said.  
"Yeah, really?" He asked, his face lighting up in a huge smile.  
"Yeah. As you said, it's crazy and fast but I feel the same as you. I've never been so sure about anything before either. There's nothing keeping me in this town and I just wanna be wherever you are," she answered.

He went over to her and kissed her.

"I'll treat you good for the rest of your life," he said.  
"I know you will," she said and kissed him again.


End file.
